


Different Solutions or What happens when Mitchell meets Fitzroy final part (3)

by delorita



Category: Being Human (UK), Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, Crossover, F/M, Ghost Sex, Het and Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Different Solutions or What happens when Mitchell meets Fitzroy final part (3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Different Solutions or What happens when Mitchell meets Fitzroy P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935912) by [delorita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita). 



“You’ve changed, Mit…John.” Annie smiles at Mitchell when she hands him his favourite coffee mug and he looks up at her gratefully from where he lounges on their sofa.

“Yep.” George agrees from where he stands at the door, slipping into his jacket, “And for the better, buddy.” He rummages in his backpack, “You’re your old, cheerful self again. Unfortunately I can’t participate in the conversation guys, gotta work, bye.” And he’s out of the door.

Annie sits down and snuggles into Mitchell’s side. He lays his arm around her shoulder and pulls her close, sipping the hot black liquid slowly, expecting her next question and considering what to say.

No lies anymore, he’s sworn to himself.

“What happened?” She kneels up, holding onto her own tea mug, even though she can’t drink it, “You’ve been all broody and darkish over the last few weeks and suddenly you’re your bright, human self again.” She gently strokes her free hand over his jeans-clad thigh, looking at him questioningly and a bit uncertain.

“I…” He clears his throat, “I’ve met someone…” He looks at her with all the honesty he can muster, praying this wouldn’t complicate the whole situation yet again. He catches her hand before she can pull it away.

“Met someone?” she asks, voice shaking, a deep frown appearing on her beautiful features.

“Yeah, met someone who can help me to get my… myself under control…” He sits up straighter, kissing her knuckles, looking at her from beneath his lashes, knowing that glance will melt her. “Look, Annie, it’s a bit complicated but… but I want you to know that I love you… I… I’m in love with you…”

“Mitchell… John, I….” She puts her mug on the table and takes his out of his hands, setting it aside as well, then straddles his lap, taking his face into her hands and caressing his stubble thoughtfully. “I love you too, so much.” She tenderly brushes her lips against his, and slides her fingers into his wild curls.

He hesitantly strokes his hands up and down her back, not knowing how to proceed from here, just looking at her, smiling.

“You suddenly feel me, you’ve never really felt my touch before.” She gets a bit bolder and slides her tongue into his mouth, searching for his, and he slowly responds to the kiss.

After a few moments she breaks it and asks out of the blue, “Is there some kind of magic I know nothing about? Something dangerous?” She sits back a little further so she can really look at him.

He first shakes his head, but then he says, “Well, it’s kind of dangerous but not when you know how to do it…” he trails off, wondering how to continue.

“Oh Mitchell come on, don’t talk in riddles, please?”

He sighs, “Annie,” he captures her hands so she can’t get up, “You know I’ve done bad things in the past, right?”

She looks down so he can’t see her face and he knows that she doesn’t want to accept the truth. So he puts his finger beneath her chin and makes her look at him, “Annie, you can’t deny it. I’m a vampire.” He swallows when he sees the pained look on her face, “even though I don’t want to be.” He decides to go for the whole truth, although not in detail, “I…I’ve killed.” Again he has to get rid of the lump in his throat, “I’ve killed because I didn’t know better.”

Tears start to roll down her cheeks, but she bravely responds, “I… I know. But you… you don’t kill anymore.”

Mitchell looks away and says nothing for a while, until Annie insists in a shaking voice, “Mitchell? You…you don’t, don’t you?”

When she turns his face back towards her she’s frightened by the red tears that roll down his cheeks and he says, barely audibly, “I learn not to.”

“John?” She smears the tears onto his skin and her fingertips, “John, why are they bloody? They’ve never been bloody before…” She’s about to jump up but he holds her.

“Annie, Annie please, that’s what I want to explain, please don’t be scared, there’s nothing to be scared of. Please?” He holds her hands, not using the strength he knows he’s slowly getting.

“Let me… let me sit in the chair and I’ll listen. O…Okay?” She’s clearly shocked and he lets her go.

“Okay,” he says, his heart sinking. Suddenly he’s wondering if it would have been better to invite Henry so they both could explain.

“I’m meeting another vampire.” There, it is out in the open, “One of the old ones.” Mitchell looks at Annie. If his heart was still beating he’d feel it up in his throat, anticipating her reaction.

“What exactly does that mean?” she whispers.

He stands, needing to pace, not really knowing how to explain the whole mess.

“Mitchell?”

“He’s teaching me how not to kill.”

“But you didn’t…”

He pauses, looking out of the window, considering his next words. He decides on a half truth, “Eating pizza, drinking coffee, smoking… it doesn’t work for eternity…” As he stares out into the darkness, he thinks he sees a figure lurking in the shadows. But as he looks again, it’s gone.

“You…you mean you still want to…to kill?” Annie comes up behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head against his shoulder.

He’s stunned that he can feel her presence so clearly, her body pressed against his. He rubs his hands across hers, “Not to kill…” He sighs, “but to drink blood.” He swallows, “I need to accept that that is my true nature, I can’t deny it. Can’t.” He repeats it almost to himself and he can clearly see Henry now outside, leaning against the wall opposite their house, obviously drawing it.

Annie steps back, gasping and he crosses his arms over his chest, not turning.

“And what does that mean? Isn’t that one and the same?” Her voice sounds colder and it gives him the chills.

“No, it isn’t. I could drink without needing to kill. Herrik just never taught me.” Before turning around Mitchell looks up again and meets Henry’s glance across the street. When Henry inclines his head in a questioning gesture, Mitchell nods slightly and the other vampire crosses the street.

“And this…this guy, this other vampire you’re meeting, can teach you?” Annie has crossed her arms across her chest as well, defensive, unsure.

“Yeah.”

There is a sudden knock.

Annie’s head snaps round in the direction of their door. She’s wondering who that could be at this time of night. Instead of waiting she makes a trip outside, convinced the person at the door can’t see her. To her surprise the young man who just knocked looks straight at her and smiles.

“Good evening.” He takes her hand and actually brushes his lips against her knuckles in an old fashioned greeting, “Henry Fitzroy.” He bows.

Annie is so baffled she doesn’t get a word out but stares at the very young, very good looking stranger. A second later she finds herself and him in the living room with Mitchell without remembering that anyone had opened the door.

“You…You’re a vampire.” She stammers, looking from one man to the other.

“Yes indeed,” Henry says just when Mitchell starts to make introductions.

“Annie, that’s my new friend Henry Fitzroy.”

“Annie Sawyer, I assume?”

“Y…Yes.” Annie lets herself fall onto the sofa, “You don’t look like an old one to me…” she stammers, “well Mitchell doesn’t look his hundred years either…” she starts to babble.

“Relax, please.” Henry smiles, “No reason to be nervous.”

“You want a drink?” Mitchell asks, his human manners kicking in but Henry gives him a funny grin, “Later maybe?” He winks and Mitchell chuckles, sitting down beside Annie on the sofa, indicating to Henry to sit on the arm chair.

“Annie,” Mitchell soothingly strokes her back, “I thought you two should meet. He can explain things way better then I. And,” Mitchell reaches for the folder Henry laid on the table, “He can draw.” Mitchell thumbs through the few sheets of paper, fishing out the one of Annie and him, holding it out to her.

“Oh my god,” Is all she can say for a while. She looks at the drawing, then at Henry, then at Mitchell and back to the drawing, “But you didn’t know me.”

Henry leans back in the armchair comfortably, spreading his legs. “John described you very well.” She looks up in surprise when Henry uses her lover’s first name. “Plus I studied all of you for a while before I approached him,” he states, eyes roaming over the couple.

“I don’t know what to say.” Annie tries to take it all in.

++++

“I don’t feel ready to feed on a human being.” Mitchell confesses one week later, when the three of them meet in Henry’s apartment while Annie wanders through the rooms with wide eyes, astounded at the richness and tastefulness of it all.

“But you have to.” Henry steps into Mitchell’s personal space. “Don’t you feel the restlessness coming back? The feeling of needing something and not exactly knowing what?” He grabs Mitchell’s shoulders, eyes intensely burning.

Mitchell indeed feels his hunger rise almost unbearably. He strokes Henry’s hair away from the vein in his slender neck, focusing on it.

“John.” Henry’s sharp voice makes him look straight into the other’s eyes. “My blood won’t be enough anymore soon. It’s poisoned, just like yours.”

Mitchell looks away hardly able to restrict himself, “Fuck. You’re… it feels safe with you.” He mumbles under his breath.

“I know.” Henry fondly strokes through Mitchell’s curls and swallows. He’s a bit shocked how much the young vampire has gotten under his skin in the few weeks he’s known him. It indeed feels safe to have him around; to have a little blood-play whenever they want.

“You two should kiss.”

Annie’s voice from the doorway startles them both and Mitchell steps back immediately.

“Or bite for that matter.”

“Annie…” Mitchell is searching for the right words to say.

“Oh come on, Mitchell. You two wouldn’t have invited me along if you didn’t want me to see what you’re up to.”

Henry chuckles, “Smart girl.” He tugs off his shoes and lies on his big bed, watching the other two with an amused grin, crossing his hands behind his head.

“I…we…oh Annie…” Mitchell hangs his head, standing completely forlorn in the middle of the room. It was his decision indeed, to bring her along, to let her see what he and Henry were actually doing. But he should have thought it over a bit better. Even though he didn’t want any more lies between them, he didn’t know how awkward the situation might be.

Henry had simply agreed, no protests at all. When Mitchell now looks at him for help, he only grins and shrugs.

Mitchell tries again, pulling her towards him, putting all the seriousness he can muster into his voice, looking down at her with what he hopes is his most honest glance, holding her hands tightly with his, twining their fingers. “Annie, you’re the only reason I want to live.” He kisses her ever so gently. “The only opportunity I have to do that is with Henry’s help. Without him I would want to kill myself because there is no way I won’t kill human beings again. The vampire gene is too strong. I didn’t know that before.”

Mitchell pulls her towards the bed, sitting down. “Henry is my lifeline, my teacher…” He pulls her onto his lap. “I can’t be without you and I can’t be without him,” he admits very softly.

Henry looks up in surprise at those words, a long-forgotten warmth spreading inside his chest and he’s somehow anticipating her reaction.

She briefly looks at Henry, then takes Mitchell’s face into her hands and kisses his forehead, “Oh you.” She strokes his hair away from his eyes, “Thank you for your honesty.”

“That’s… that’s not all…” Mitchell casts his glance down, “In order to drink…we…” he glances to Henry for help but the other vampire is silent, knowing it’s the couples moment for utter honesty, hoping it won’t backfire.

“You’re incredible together.” Annie surprises him with her interruption, “I’ve seen you fu… feed.” Now she is the one who doesn’t know where to look.

Henry can barely suppress a loud laugh.

“I’ve watched you… twice.” She whispers, “I’m sorry for not telling you and for acting like I didn’t know who he is.”

Henry and Mitchell share a brief glance.

“Looks like you’re fine with our arrangement,” Henry says softly.

“If it’s saving his… well, his life, then yes, of course.” She sighs, “Over the past two years I’ve seen so many foreign, unbelievable things I didn’t know existed before, why should I be against something that saves my lover’s life?” Again she kisses Mitchell gently.

“We need to go out tonight. John has to have fresh blood.” Henry pulls himself together and gets up again, no matter how cosy the situation appeared, especially with Annie making no fuss at all about his and Mitchell’s unique new relationship.

“Fuck.” Mitchell curses and lifts Annie off him, “I hate this.”

+++++++

Annie decided not to go with them, knowing how nervous Mitchell already was about the whole “drinking from humans” thing.

They’re sitting in a bar, eyeing people. Mitchell is all tense and jumpy, feeling the many humans’ blood pulse in their adrenaline-pumped bodies.

“You prefer a certain type?” Henry asks close by his ear.

“Doesn’t matter.” Mitchell pretends to sip his beer slowly, his hand shaking noticeably.

“Over there, the blonde twins.” Henry points out a couple of young women he’s been flirting with. He doesn’t tell Mitchell that they’re very receptive for glamouring after feeding plus they taste really delicious. He’s fed off them a few times already.

“Whatever.” Mitchell grumbles raising his glass towards the approaching prey after Henry elbows him in the ribs. He can’t think clearly anymore. Why do they have to wear their hair tied to one side, leaving their neck vulnerably open to his teeth?

“Shit,” he mutters and grabs Henry’s arm, feeling his whole body react to the innocent invitation.

“Hello ladies,” he only hears Henry’s greeting then everything starts to blur, a red haze and an incredible, terrorizing hunger filling his whole being.

Out, out, he thinks.

And then all four of them are outside and he slams his teeth into a very white neck and such utter relief washes through him at the first sips of human blood. He instantly feels more alive again.

More. More. More…

He’s slammed into the opposite wall, pinned against it by Henry with one of his hands.

He sees as if in a fog that Henry holds both girls with his other hand, talking to them in a strange soothing voice and a foreign language.

Then everything becomes dark.

++++++

“Mitchell? Henry, what happened to him?” That’s Annie’s voice, scared.

“The normal reaction to the first human blood after months going without.” Henry’s voice doesn’t sound concerned at all, “He’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.” Mitchell feels cool hands on his cheeks and forehead and groans.

“You with us?” Henry swims into Mitchell’s line of view as he slowly opens his eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” He doesn’t even recognize his own voice.

“You kind of overdosed on your first few sips. I had to drag you off her.”

“Damn.” Mitchell tries to sit up slowly.

“Nothing to worry about.” Henry rolls up his sleeve, “You want some more?”

“Is the girl alright? Could you feed?” Mitchell looks at him, then at Annie who’s hovering beside them, kneeling on the bed.

Henry smiles at how concerned his new protégée is. “Don’t worry, everything is fine.” He hesitantly strokes Mitchell’s hair out of his eyes, feeling an unbelievable fondness wash over him.

“I’ll never learn this.” Mitchell stubbornly turns away, closing his eyes so he doesn’t have to look at either of them.

“Of course you will. It was your first try.” Annie tries to sound encouraging but looks a bit helplessly at Henry as well.

“If you let me help you, you will.” Henry’s voice sounds so soft and tender it makes Annie’s heart melt. “Now drink some more. It will soothe your nerves.” He holds his wrist against Mitchell’s lips.

Annie nervously waits for Mitchell’s reaction. He’s silent and doesn’t move at all, eyes screwed closed, deep frown on his forehead.

Somewhere in the apartment she hears an old fashioned grandfather clock ticking.

Suddenly Mitchell surges forward, ignoring Henry’s arm, wrestling him onto his back and sinking his fangs into the side of his neck, drinking in huge gulps.

Annie jumps backwards but Henry catches her arm and pins her with his stare, chuckling, “Don’t be scared, he needs this.”

Annie can only frantically nod her head, shocked by the force of Mitchell’s attack, “But won’t he… won’t you… oh my god…”

As fast as Mitchell had latched onto Henry’s neck he let go, pulling Annie towards him, his teeth and black eyes gone, normal pupils having a crazy edge anyway. “Come here,” he rasps and kisses her forcefully.

She falls backwards, pulling him with her, the coppery taste of Henry’s blood filling her mouth. She doesn’t feel scared at all, but all of a sudden incredibly hot and aroused.

When she opens her eyes for a brief moment she sees that Henry’s baring his fangs. Locking his vampire gaze with her, he sinks them into Mitchell’s exposed shoulder. It’s like she’s transported back to that day when she wanted to feel Mitchell by touching that girl he tried to have sex with. Only this time it is utter pleasure she feels, not horror.

Mitchell has somehow gotten her pants down and off and she’s willingly spreading her legs for him. No need for foreplay, incredible want coursing through her body, making her insides and nether region wet, swollen and slippery. He groans into their kiss when he slips his iron hard dick effortlessly into her and so does she, gripping his hair, twining her legs around his middle, all the time staring into Henry’s eyes while he’s drinking deliberately slowly from Mitchell, enjoying, savouring each sip.

Then Henry disappears from her line of view for a few moments. She closes her eyes, getting lost in Mitchell’s movements, his kisses urging her on to forget everything else around her.

Suddenly he stops, deep inside of her, lingering, then also stopping the kiss too, only to mutter, “Fuck Fitzroy, YES!”

Her eyes fly open and she stares at Mitchell. He’s got the most pure expression of bliss all over his features, eyes closed, blood smeared all around his mouth.

“Oh yeah…” he groans and Annie is rocked forward again and again.

“You alright down there Annie?” Henry’s voice asks roughly from behind Mitchell.

She has to clear her throat to find her voice, clearly gone from the hit of all her pleasure buttons, “Yes, Henry, don’t st…stop, whatever you’re doing.”

All three start to move into each other, around each other, muscles clenching, fluttering, cries of pleasure filling the room, half muttered curses to go harder and faster.

There’s some more blood too. The vampires bite each other in ecstasy, and Annie has never felt more alive.

+++++

“So what are we now?” she asks Mitchell in their little kitchen at the breakfast table, sun flooding through the window.

Mitchell pulls her onto his lap just as he had done the night before, looking at her with a funny twinkle in his eyes, chewing his sandwich, and shrugging. “Odd creatures?”

“No, I mean, you and me and Henry?”

“I have no idea. You liked it, didn’t you?” He winks at her, rubbing her back, sipping his coffee.

She nods her head and nervously plays with his sleeve.

“I guess he had nothing against you either.” Mitchell kisses her playfully.

“Too bad he can’t stay up during the day,” Annie says, lost in thought.

“Hey! You mean to keep you company while I’m at work?”

“Oh now YOU are jealous? That’s cute.” She slaps him gently on the chest. “I meant so you could get more lessons to get…to get your drinking problem under control.”

“That’s a nice way to put it.” He takes another bite from his sandwich, “But this,” he gestures with the bread before her nose, “is enough for now…until he wakes up again.”

They share a hopeful smile, neither of them scared of the future anymore, thanks to the bastard son of Henry VIII.

F I N 


End file.
